The Gate Keeper
by blACkcaT.ziLpahX25
Summary: when Lucy went on a solo mission only to find out a secret that her mother never told anyone except her spirits.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya people! :D this is my very first fanfic..so sorry for any major errors. But still, I hope you will like .

I only got this idea when I was in the midst of falling asleep in my economics class, and I was suddenly like, _"I think I'll write a story about FT while I'm waiting for the class to end than sleep all the way risking being caught!" _ yeah..i was kinda like that..

Anyway.. I don't FT,obviously, because if I do, I won't be dying during my economics class and imagining everything about FT :P

* * *

"Seven! Seven! Seven! Seven! Seven!-" the blonde mage dug her nails in her scalp. Blood dripped down from her scalp, mouth and eyes, turning the hot water in her tub a slight shade of pink. Her gaze turned blank as she continued her chant of the number seven.

"-seven! Seven! Seven!-" mindlessly continuing her mantra, memories of war, blood, death and a key with silver and gold designs, rubies encircling its handle flashed before her eyes, until she slipped into unconsciousness. Blood still passed down her cheek, dropping to the already light pink water.

* * *

I know it's really short, but hey, I only wrote it during a really boring time, and during that boring time, I was sleepy..

But still I really hoped you liked it, despite its errors. And I'll try to update soon )


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I finally updated this story! :))**

**it's a good thing i was able to insert writing this in my really busy schedule..**

**i mean.. i'm having my summer classes right now and our teacher in economics gave us a research paper! The Heck?! what kind of sick person gives a research paper in the middle of summer and expected it to be finished in a week?!**

** person is my teacher -_-**

**haissst.. anyway, on with the story! :))**

**i hope you will like it.. :P**

* * *

"Lucy!" the said mage turned her head to see Natsu running towards her, paper in hand.

She shifted in her usual seat in the bar to face the salmon haired teen.

"What?"

"Let's go on a mission!" shoving the mission in her face.

"Natsu, I just got back from my mission a few days ago. I have enough cash to cover my rent for 6 months and some extra pocket money. I don't really need money right now." Lucy said, shoving the paper away from her face.

"But Luuuuuucccyyy~!" Natsu wined, pouting his lips.

"I think we should go on a mission, Lucy"

She turned from her seat to find Gray sitting beside her, once again shirtless.

"But I just got back!" Lucy lied her face over the bar counter.

"A mission? I think we should go."

The busty blonde jumped from the sudden stern voice behind her. She turned her head only to see the red haired behind her, eating a strawberry cake.

"We haven't gone on a mission as a team for awhile. This is a good opportunity to improve our bonds and strengthen our teamwork." Erza continued while eating her sweet dessert.

"Fine." Lucy let out a sigh. She had to agree, it's not like she can say 'no' to Erza. It'll be the end of her.

"Good. We'll leave tonight. Be at the station by 6. Don't be late." And with that, Erza finished her cake then turned to get ready.

Meanwhile, Natsu was doing a victory dance since Lucy agreed to go on a mission but his face turned green when Erza mentioned the word train.

Anyway, Lucy got up from her seat and was about to leave when Gray asked.

"Lucy, where are you going?"

"hmm? I'm going home. I'm going to get ready. You don't want to be late and face the wrath of Erza"

Gray shivered at the thought.

"_Seven_."

His thoughts were cut off when he heard Lucy say something.

"did you say anything Lucy?

Lucy stood blank for a moment until she replied

"What? No. anyway, I'm leaving. Laters!"

She turned her heels toward the guild doors, waving a goodbye to the rest.

Gray and Natsu stared at Lucy's retreating figure, worried about the celestial mage's actions.

"Hey, Natsu. Is it just me or is Lucy been acting weired lately? The alchemist asked the pink haired dragon slayer, still staring at Lucy's form.

"I know she's weird, but she's been being weirder lately. I mean, weirder than her usual weirdness. I think it started after she got back from solo mission. Whenever I ask her how the mission was, she would hesitate to answer first then forces a grin saying it was awesome."

Gray didn't say anything, he just nodded in response. He and Natsu still stood there looking at the blonde suspiciously, wondering what really happened in her mission a few days ago.

* * *

"Lucy, I really think you should tell the guild or maybe at least Natsu or Levy. Heck! Maybe even Erza, to be safer, about the mission a few days ago."

Loke watched his master put clothes and other necessities in her pack.

"Loke, I know I should at least tell someone, but..I can't" a sad smile crept in the celestial mages face.

"But it's for your safety! I can't pass through the gates when you're having your black outs! Who knows what could happen to you?! And what if in the middle of fighting you suddenly turn blank again?!"

Lucy just listened at her spirit's outbursts. She knew he was just worried. And she'll be lying to herselfif she said she wasn't a bit scared. Heck! Scared doesn't even begin to describe her feeling, she's terrified. She's confused of what's happening to her and what those men said.

"_Lucy Heartfilia, or should I call you, Rena Heartnet, holder of the keys?"_

'_Rena Heartnet? _Who's that? _Holder of the keys? _What's that supposed to mean?'

"I'll be fine. My mother brought whatever secret she had to her grave. She didn't even tel my father, only to her spirits. I'm not in any position to reveal whatever I know about this so called, _secret_. I know she has a reason why she kept it to herself and her spirits. Lucy fave a ghost of a smile, slinging her pink pack over her shoulders, she walked to the door.

"Fine." Loke pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"At least let me walk you to the station, just for you to be safe." The zodiac offered his arm, and Lucy intertwined her right arm to his.

"Okay."

* * *

"Maaaaan! That mission was boring!" Natsu slumped his shoulders as he and the rest of Team Natsu walked back to the guild.

"Well, that's because you didn't do anything flame head." Gray said, shirt surprisingly still on.

"Are you saying I'm useless, ice freak?!" Natsu butted his head against gray.

"I'm not saying, I'm stating a matter of fact, matchsticks!" Gray rebutted, pushin his forehead against Natsu.

"I'll show you who's useless, ice princess!"

"Bring it on, ashes for brains!"

And with that, fire and ice start to clash again.

Lucy sighed as she watched those two imbeciles bicker. Seriously, the second Erza turns her back on them, they start arguing over stupid things.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Natsu kicked the guild doors open.

"Hey everyone! We're back!"

Hey Natsu! Don't kick the doors, you'll break them!" Macao scolded Natsu.

"yeah yeah. Whatever." Natsu replied, not really caring he is being reprimanded.

Lucy seated at her usual seat in the bar, looking at her guild mates exchange insults.

"Hey Lucy! How was the mission?" Mira greeted the said mage with a warm smile.

"It was fine; Erza was the only one who did all the work." Lucy replied.

She once again looked around the guild until she caught sight of purple hair.

She doesn't remember anyone having purple hair in the guild besides Laki and Kinana.

The girl with purple hair was talking with some random guild members when she caught Lucy staring at her.

She had purple hair, blue eyes, pale skin. She was wearing brown pants, knee high black boots and a green off-shoulder.

They stared at each other, chocolate brown and icy blue eyes meeting. It felt like forever. Lucy felt herself slowly losing consciousness.

"_Seven_."

The purple haired girl smirked.

"Did you say something Lucy?"

"Huh? No." Lucy jumped at the sudden appearance of the red haired requip mage.

"Who's that?" takking a bite of her cake, Erza pointed at the unfamiliar face of farytail.

"Oh that's Cassie. She just joined yesterday. I'll introduce you guys." Mira replied.

She signaled Cassie to come to the bar.

"Cassie, I'd like you to meet Erza and Lucy."

"Erza Scarlet. I've read so much about you. I heard you can requip to any armor in less than a secons. I hope we can spar sometimes." Cassie held out her hand.

"I'd be happy too. Well since you joined, I guess it's safe to presume you're a mage. So what magic do you specialize?" Erza shook her hand.

"I'd rather keep it a secret for now; I sure would like to surprise you." Cassie gave a smile.

"Fair enough" Erza replied. Giving a smile of her own.

Though the new mage was still talking to Erza, Lucy swore, she was looking at her.

Cassie then turned to Lucy, causing her to stop at her thoughts.

She eyed her slowly until her eyes landed on her keys.

Lucy thought she saw her smirk again but she immediately decided she just imagined it. Because if she really did smirk, it was gone before she could even confirm it.

"Lucy Heartfilia. A promising celestial mage. I believe only two mages exist with your magic."

Lucy nodded, confirming the purple haired mages statement.

"Too bad. Celestial Magic is one of my favorite forms of magic." Cassie shook her head.

"though it's amazing you have 10 of the golden keys. You really are something Miss Heartfilia. I hope I would have the honor to meet your spirits." She gave a small smile.

"Thank you, but please, call me Lucy" Lucy blushed at her formality but at the same time happy that someone knows to appreciate the importance having 10 of the 12 zodiac keys.

However, her happiness was short lived when Cassie leaned over to her ear and whispered,

"It's nice to see you again_, Lady Rena_."

And with that, the mage turned to her heel and walked away.

Lucy stood there, eyes wide. A shiver ran down her spine. She was sure she felt her smirk when she whispered that to her ear. A memory flashed in her mind.

"_Lucy Heartfilia, or should I say, Rena Heartnet?"_

* * *

**k. truth be told! i still have no idea what i'm writing about. and btw, sorry for the wrong grammars and other similar gramatical errors. tss ~.~**

**have you guys read the latest chapter? it was really awesome! .**

**anyway, thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! it really makes me want to continue this story :)) now I know how other authors feel about those things.. :))**

**so thaaanks again! :))**


End file.
